Heart To Heart
by Emily-Sage
Summary: Christmas is a time for laughter, family, joy, and love. It's a time to think back on every moment worth cherishing. In this Christmas story Clary and Jace are pushed to the limits- but are left to wonder what this holiday is really about. (BAD Summary :)
1. Chapter 1

**FINALLY it's here. My Christmas Special! I hope you read this story and again it's set in the human world- sorry. Comment and tell me what you think.**

**WARNING: This story has horribly cliché plotlines, predictable moments, and a unexpected (probably not-liked) ending. So if you hate sad stories I suggest you don't read this! :)**

* * *

**C****hapter 1: Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow – Michael Buble**

Flakes of white made their way down in the vast empty sky, falling down on the cold hard concert melting into oblivion. The sun peaked out through one could shining its bright rays over a little bit of land before disappearing back into the cloud. You could see the cold weather blowing around outside.

A little boy with put his hand to the window, amazement clouded over in his eyes.

"Look Clary!" Max pulled at my hand and beckoned me to the window. "Isn't it beautiful?" I nodded and looked out.

"Very beautiful Max, good way to start the first of December huh?" I patted his head and led my way to the bed to fix his pillows. His bed was covered with a baseball comforter to make the room homier. A stuffed bunny laid across the bed torn up in some edges.

"Now you need to lay down so I can start to help the nurse prep you for monster killing!" He grumbled under his breath and slumped down at the bed.

"Killing monsters makes me sick and tired" he complained as the nurse made her way into the room. Sadly I looked down at him and stroked his hair laying a kiss on his forehead.

"Yea bud, I'm sorry" They wheeled him out and I watched him go before exiting the door behind them. My footsteps echoed in the hallway as I made my way around room to room. Most kids were asleep at the hour as I stayed extra tonight instead of leaving early. Some kids looked peaceful as they slept but the other half missed a rosy glow to their cheeks as the other kids had.

The hallway was decorated with drawings lining up near the doors. Colorful posters about hope and faith were hung up next to the drawings. Most of the drawings were of kids defeating the image of their "monsters." My heart clenched a little when I walked a newly empty bedroom. Two nurse assistances was in the room folding up the blankets and throwing the dirty once into a laundry basket, their faces grave.

Shaking my head I moved away to the room and popped in on Izzy's room. Simon was cuddled up to her side and they were both sleeping soundly. I stepped away and closed the door behind me. It was nice for her to have Simon around.

I was just about to make my last round on the far hallway when I passed the vending machines and saw a figure leaning on it.

As I got closer the body shape became more prominent and the figure was obviously a guy. He slammed his fist mumbling some words before he kicked out his leg. Sneaking up behind him I tapped him on his shoulder and watched him jump before grabbing me and in a motion that made me dizzy turned me around lightly pushing me against the vending machine. My eyes widened and I froze in my spot.

"Uh- I don't think kicking it is going to do anything" I stuttered as his gold eyes looked into mine. His breath fanned over my face because of how close he was.

"Um yea I guess it won't work" He looked just a shocked as me and after a minute I let out a small giggle- like a little girl.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked and he quickly dropped me and put a hand on the back of his neck rubbing nervously.

"Sorry" He said dropping his eyes from me.

"Here let me help" I turned around to face the vending machine and tapped twice in the top right corner. The bag of candy fell with a thunk into the holding area. I took it out and handed it to the guy.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked brushing my red hair out of my eyes.

"Yea, um thanks" Then a smirk crossed his face. "Do you always help people with vending machines" I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"Only the special ones" smiling we stood silently before I tried to break it again. "So do you have family here?" I asked.

"Yea something like that" He said.

"Who-"I was interrupted by a women's voice.

"Jace! Sweetie its time, we need to go back to the room, hurry up!" He looked over to the women then nodded his head turning back to me.

"See you later Red" He smiled then he jogged off before I could question what the heck he was talking about. Then I realized he was talking about my hair- stupid me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really long update period I got distracted with school. Anyways I'll try to finish this by Christmas but no guarantees. **** Hope you guys have a wonderful day. And remember this is a short story so the chapters aren't as long. **

Chapter 2: Oh Holy Night – Carrie Underwood

My heart pounded as I hid behind the door. Blackness was the only thing I could see. Silently I peered around the corner and saw a black figure coming around the corner. I ducked behind the door and held my breath.

The footsteps echoed around and I peered after them. Once the shadow disappeared back behind the hallway I silently made my way to the stairwell and up. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I made my way up to a little darker hallway.

Curious that I have never been up here before. Then I realized why each door that I passed held a person. Machines put on the bedside of each person- or sometimes there was no machine. There was one similarity to each person. Each one was sleeping- or at least that was what it looked like. This was the ICU of the hospital. Silently I made my way through the hallway stricken by a sense of melancholy.

A nurse passed by me and turned around about 3 feet after.

"Honey are you lost?" She asked assessing me over.

"Um no- I'm a volunteer here. I was playing hide and seek and ended up here"

"Oh well this isn't the place to be then" She said kindly waving her arms around.

"Um- is there anything like that helps for these people" I asked. "It's just so sad seeing them without family on a beautiful December day. She smiled at me.

"No honey there really isn't." She was about to leave then turned around. "But you could try something…." She trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Singing is said to help maybe some of your favorite Christmas Carols." She suggested. "The lady in 600, I knew her before she had a stroke and became unresponsive. She used to love listening to Christian music and was always praising God's name. I'm sure she would love to hear a voice. She hasn't had a family visitor in a while." I smiled as she walked away and thought about it. Maybe it would help them so in their sleep they hear something different.

Walking into a room I tried to quietly enter the room. The first room that I walked into held an old lady I would say about 70 or 80. She looked frail and little in the tiny bed. I walked to her side and took a breath.

"So I don't know if you can hear me or not but the nurse said you really like music. Um I would like to sing a song if you don't mind. The date is December 2nd it's almost Christmas in a couple weeks. It's a beautiful day outside. The snow started to fall yesterday and now it blankets the ground. The white snow is so fluffy and it glimmers in the sun like a thousand crystals littering the earth." I took a breath and lightly touched her hand. "Now I'm not the best singer but bear with me"

_O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining._

_Till He appeared and the Soul felt its worth._

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

I took a breath and took a glance outside to see if anybody was out there.

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!_

_O night divine, O night when Christ was born;_

_O night, O Night, O night divine!_

_O night, O Night, O night divine!_

_O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining._

_Till He appeared and the Soul felt it's worth._

_A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!_

_O night divine, O night when Christ was born;_

_O night divine!_

My lungs felt up and I looked into the golden eyes of a boy. I blushed and lamely finished out the lyrics.

_O night, O night divine!_

It was silent for a while then I stood up letting go of the ladies hand.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. The Nurse said it might be comforting to the patients if someone sang to them and I thought that maybe it was a good idea. And-and I felt like I could do something to help since I'm a volunteer and-"The boy burst out laughing.

"You sounded fine and I think it's sweet how you tried to help." He shook his head and laughed a bit more.

"I'm Jace"

"Clary" I nodded.

"Red, the girl who was at the vending machine"

"Yea that girl"

"Is this your grandma?" I asked hesitantly.

"No just a good friend" He smiled. "I used to come to all my problems to Ray and I still do just this time she gives me silent advice."

"That's nice of her" I smiled. "Well I guess I better get back to work. The kids are probably going crazy looking for me"

"You'll come back again right?" he paused for a moment "For Ray's sake" he added.

I nodded my head then shifted feet. "Well I'm sorry for intruding I'll leave now" I said and made my way to the door. I brushed passed him as I went by and he grabbed my elbow.

"Thanks Red" and I disappeared.


End file.
